User talk:NerdyBoutKirby
Note: I will be on vacation from June 24-July 8. If you have any questions or need help during my absence, please seek Gioku. Happy editing! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 03:20, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Archives *1 (6/30/2009 - 5/21/2012) *2 (5/23/2012 - 9/12/2013) *3 (10/1/2013 - 6/7/2014) *4 (6/7/2014 - 4/6/2015) *5 (8/4/2015 - 3/25/2016) Good News! Just thought I'd let you know that it looks like I will be able to get Kirby: Planet Robobot on release day after all! :D And that of course means I will be much more helpful on getting stuff done on here! -- Giokutalkuser 01:30, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :Glad to hear it! We'll need all the help we can get in June. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 04:25, April 4, 2016 (UTC) KPR Artwork KPR_Bronto_Burt.png KPR_Data_Cube.png KPR_Invincibility_Candy.png KPR_Kirby_2.png KPR_Maxim_Tomato.png KPR_Scarfy.png KPR_Star_Block.png KPR_Waddle_Dee_2.png Hey NBK! I've got a bunch of new Robobot artwork that needs to be made transparent. Could you do that please? ''Paul2'' [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 11:51, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :You got it. Keep up the good work! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 17:19, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Robobot Talk I wasn't going to mention this if it didn't continue, but the Kirby: Planet Robobot talk page seems to be increasingly becoming a place for theories and game chat. Should we let that slide, or suggest to take that discussion to a blog? ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 12:07, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :If it keeps going, I'll step in and handle it. This should all stop or slow down in a few days when KPR releases in Japan. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded'' Kirbys!]] 18:16, April 23, 2016 (UTC) While on the topic of this game, but not on a topic directly corresponding to the above, there's been some article creation—but not the kind we want to see, at least, not yet. I'm sure you've noticed it, and it's an issue that I want to fix/minimize, if possible. People are either making articles that are in the works already (probably due to ignorance, which is understandable) or shouldn't even exist yet because the game's not out (English release, I'm going to ignore the Japanese stuff until we absolutely need it). This makes this wiki prone to subpar articles (which requires the extra steps of deletion and reconstruction), spoilers (let's not ruin this game for others), and Japanese content as a result of impatience which will later get replaced by English content. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:18, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :I don't have a big problem with spoilers after the game is released in Japan--that's what spoiler templates are for. It's when we get spoilers before the game's release anywhere that we have a problem, since all the information is unfounded by credible sources. As for premature article creation, I'm willing to let it slide this game if it's within reason. My standards for article quality are pretty high, after all, and not everyone is suited to do that in one try. Perhaps Gioku should create some sort of Claimed Articles page for Wiki navigation and then make a PSA on KWTwitter to minimize repetition. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 16:21, April 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, I was thinking about something like a claimed articles page or something resolving around the Twitter. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:36, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Perhaps it's time we get a start on this project. It seems that every day, there's at least one new unnecessary article created. Such an announcement would certainly help a good deal. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 11:33, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm getting quite tired of this repetition. Part of me almost wants to keep the article, not out of laziness, but so that others could just build up on it; since that's not our current standard for these ones though, I'm still setting them up for deletion. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 11:40, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::I believe that Luis is creating the KPR stage articles. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 12:56, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I'll talk to Gioku about that before the day is done. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded'' Kirbys!]] 20:22, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::LOOK AT THIS: [LINK] Shrekyardigans (talk) 19:04, April 27, 2016 (UTC) New section? I'm new here but I wanted to ask someone about maybe adding a new subcategory to characters in Kirby RBAY "Animals in Kirby RBAY" with non monster wildlife like sheep and flotzo? Toad Brigade We may have a problem. This person put up numerous edits to the Planet Robobot page. While it may be constructive, we have no idea where the information came from and some of it seems quite far-fetched. Think you can do something about it? Thanks. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 12:05, April 27, 2016 (UTC) :I'm willing to let it last until tomorrow. We can confirm it then. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 15:10, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Robobot Armor info As I understand it, there's been a massive amount of info pouring onto the wiki regarding KPR for a couple days now, and I've decided to try to avoid reading it until the English release of the game. Since this new info is Japanese, we may not be totally sure of everything, but I was wondering if there was any concrete information from this info about Robobot Armor I could use for making the page. Thanks in advance! ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:32, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :It's true that the game released physically and digitally in Japan today, so we're seeing things that weren't seen before. However, all story- and boss-relevant information we've been getting is officially from the English version. In other words, everything that's being typed is completely true and correct by our standards. It's possible all the articles (minus the claimed ones) will be created by short-term users while the three of us are shielding our eyes from spoilers, long before the game is even in our hands. :Truth be told, I'm partially considering dropping out of work here until late May. I'm definitely sticking around for a week or two more, but these constant spoilers are going to drive me insane, especially if they last a whole month. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded'' Kirbys!]] 21:45, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ::It's definitely an unfortunate situation for those of us who don't want spoilers. In fact, in many ways, it would be more comfortable if we didn't allow them to add these spoilers yet, except for what was announced in English. However, there's really no good reason not to, other than the fact that it spoils the game big-time long before the non-Japanese release. ::Because we have to allow these contributions, we have to regulate that influx, but doing so thoroughly spoils the game for us. It's definitely not a good situation. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 22:02, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Yep, sacrifices must be made in our line of work. I just have difficulty adjusting to it with each game release. I think it's slightly worse this time around, though, since the official English info can't be altered or misconstrued in any way, and it encourages even more article creation than Japanese info. I'll probably stick around, but I don't plan on improving any of the new content until I've played that far--that'll be awhile. :::If there's one thing that is comforting about this, it's the confirmation that this game will have a good story. ''KTD's story is one of the main reasons I dislike that game, so it's good to know KPR will be an improvement. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 01:24, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::I've decided not to read the story, but I trust your judgement that it's a good one. ::::I also just claimed two articles for myself today- C.O.G.S. and Security Force. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 11:28, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Kirby's Dreamland 3 Talk Hi! I'm glad you like them!, yes, I'm using the Zsnes emulator and it's great! the rom is a little bit glitchy (a lottle in some parts) but other than that it's really nice to play and take screens. I feel like KD3 has been left out a lot, it deserves more attention. Phlintorres98 (talk) 23:22, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. I believe some of the enemies may be missing screenshots. If it's no trouble, would you mind looking through the list and capturing images of the missing characters? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded'' Kirbys!]] 23:27, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm on it! ::Can I rearrange that list into a table with screenshots in order of appearance? I think that would look quite good! Phlintorres98 (talk) 00:08, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :: Oh no i'm sorry i'm sorry I'll try to make it up Phlintorres98 (talk) 02:52, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm afraid not; that's a highly specific database component. Love the enthusiasm, though. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 00:40, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ::: Susie I don't mean to rush you or anything, but I feel like that page needs to be published soon. This page has been made at least 3 times already, and it's getting a repetitive. Don't mean to rush, it's just becoming an apparent issue. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 00:37, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :I'll have to release it in an incomplete form. Impatient editors are so frustrating. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 01:40, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ::They really are. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:54, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Star Dream Soul OS Do I have permission to make a page of this? :No, as the page has been claimed. Other claimed articles can be found here. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 11:38, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Robobot Logo I think it would be nice if we could create a new logo for the wiki to celebrate the release of Kirby: Planet Robobot (Like we did last year with KatRC). You don't necessarily have to make it yourself if you don't have time, though. Actually, it'd be nice to start a trend of changing the logo for the release of every new game. Thoughts? ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 14:30, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :I was planning on doing that about a month ago, but I'm not sure at this point. I had a bit of outsider help on the ''Rainbow Curse logo and I've since lost contact with the assistant. I could try to see what I can do--it may be simpler than the KatRC one--but I can't promise anything. I've been busy lately and I'll be gone Saturday through Monday. I'd like to make one if I can. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 20:40, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Don't sweat it if you can't make it. I can probably throw something together (replacing normal Kirby with Robobot Kirby or something) if you're too busy or if you run out of time. Let me know in that case! I'll just need you to make it transparent if I do it. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:50, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Considering the release of ''KPR is only days away, I thought it'd be appropriate to show you a logo for the Wiki that I've come up with since you left. Any feedback on it would be nice, and it's okay if you don't use it. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 11:24, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :Excellent work! I'll try to transparentize it in the next few days. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded'' Kirbys!]] 20:44, June 1, 2016 (UTC) XxBloodXxXSugarXx This person is becoming an issue. I have made a warning to this person that if he/she does anything else against the wiki's policies (previously removed Claimed Article banner, in which then later tried to edit the page regardless of the template's replacement, removed talk page content, edited others' user pages, and a spam blog post), they would be blocked. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:08, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :I'll keep a close eye on this wild guy. He's currently got an article claim, so I hope he plans on turning a new leaf. If he does, he'll have a happy home here among the rest of us wiki folk. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 17:15, June 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I think that claim was more of a form of spite, but yes, let's hope this person doesn't cause any more problems. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:21, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Column width Hey. I've been working with the wikitables recently, and I was wondering if you could inform me on how to adjust the column widths, if possible. I recall you doing something like that a few months back. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:39, June 16, 2016 (UTC) While I'm here, another thing. I'm obviously going to need images for Team Kirby Clash; the problem with that is that names will appear, whereas Kirby Fighters (Deluxe) would just show generic "Player 1" and so forth. I'm not sure how I feel about putting up pictures that have people's names on them. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:16, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :If I could help on this second issue here, perhaps the person taking the screenshot may be able to change their username to something generic like 'Player 1' temporarily for the screenshots. Would that be a good solution? ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ ''You've been... robobotized!'' 15:21, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I suppose I could try to do that. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:39, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Voting Suggestion Hello. A couple of other people and I have proposed that we replace the construction template picture with the Waddle Dee wearing a hard hat, instead of Hammer Kirby. If you could hold an official voting thread, that'd be nice. Wild Roleplayer Appeared 13:46, May 7, 2016 (UTC) 23:06, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi I have an idea for a new image of a certain template if you'd be so kind to read it plz o(-^.^-)o Thread:43464#5 Darien8910 (talk) 00:43, June 30, 2016 (UTC)